When Night Falls
by stillewolfie
Summary: Jika Izuku menghilang, maka yang dirasakan oleh Katsuki adalah ketakutan. — AR. Canon. Kacchan/Deku.


**Normal POV**

Kisah ini berawal dari sebuah mimpi.

Midoriya Izuku tidak tahu sejak kapan dia berada di sini, di sebuah kamar berbentuk persegi dengan segala perabotan yang tidak asing. Dia tidak paham, mengapa dirinya harus terduduk dalam posisi layaknya gadis yang akan diperkosa sampai mati. Dia tidak mengerti, mengapa saat situasi menunjukkan bahwa dirinya berada dalam masa sulit, ia harus berhadapan dengan teman masa kecil yang selalu menjadi bahan konflik, Bakugou Katsuki.

Izuku tidak mampu menahan keterkejutan ketika Katsuki ada di sana, terdiam dengan penuh ancaman. Dia menyadari bahwa semburat jingga telah datang sebagai penanda bahwa malam akan menjelang. Dia mengetahui bahwa dirinya terpaksa untuk tidak pulang—ia tahu di rumah kini ibunya sedang cemas. Izuku sadar bahwa dia menggunakan seragam hitam layaknya pakaian mereka kala berada di sekolah menengah, padahal SMA Yuuei adalah sekolah yang saat ini sedang ia tempati guna menjadi pahlawan yang hebat.

Izuku menarik kesimpulan secara asal—ini adalah bunga tidur, sebuah mimpi, suatu ilusi.

"_K-Kacchan?"_

Izuku meringsut mundur. Katsuki semakin memajukan tubuh. Kasur berderit karena terdapat dua bocah SMP yang bergerak secara langsung. Dia ingat, dirinya pernah berkunjung saat keduanya masih kecil—ke kamar seorang Bakugou Katsuki. Tetapi, ia tidak pernah menyadari akan datang ke mari setelah menginjakkan kaki di bangku saat SMP. Ini adalah pembuktian kuat akan apa yang dirasakan, apa yang dilihat, apa yang dimengerti bahwa segalanya bukanlah kenyataan. Izuku berusaha untuk tidak menjerit saat Katsuki berhasil menguncinya—dia terjepit antara tembok kamar dan tubuh pemuda pirang yang terbilang cukup kuat.

"_Deku."_

Panggilan teralun, Izuku terhenyak tidak mampu.

_Sejauh Izuku mengingat, Katsuki tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan lembut seperti itu._

Tangan yang gemetaran diraih. Mata merah terlihat lemas, tidak melotot atau mengernyit seperti biasanya. Tidak ada tatapan benci di sana, Izuku memahaminya dengan jelas. Jemari Izuku perlahan digenggam, menyatu dengan milik Katsuki secara sempurna. Mereka berada di posisi yang amat dekat, dengan tangan kanan yang saling menggenggam begitu erat.

Izuku sama sekali tidak paham, otak seolah buntu untuk sekedar memikirkan.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan? A-Aku—"_

"_Diamlah."_

— mutlak, membuat bibirnya langsung mengatup tanpa suara.

Izuku menahan jerit ketika tubuhnya dijatuhkan oleh Katsuki yang saat ini berada di atasnya, menatap iris hijau dengan penuh dominasi yang mengerikan. Pemuda yang terhempas sekedar membulatkan mata, bergetar, menatap wajah Katsuki yang kini mendekat—mencium bibirnya.

— jingga perlahan menjadi malam, lampu kamar tidak menyala: gelap gulita.

Izuku tertidur begitu lemas, gemetaran adalah reaksi wajar ketika merasakan ada benda tak bertulang kini memasuki dan menari ke seluruh rongga mulutnya. Lidah miliknya tersentuh, digelitiki, digoda dengan penuh nafsu tanpa iman. Izuku melenguh, cairan liur otomatis mengalir dan terjatuh melalui dagu. Pipi bintiknya merona merah, alis pun kian melemas, tangan yang terkunci di atas kepala seolah berhenti untuk memberontak.

"—_umh … ahn, K-Kacc—ng…"_

Katsuki mendengarnya. Ia tahu bahwa Izuku sudah lemas di pelukannya. Kedua mata merah seketika terbuka, menatap wajah lelaki yang sedang dirinya lecehkan dengan sedikit paksaan. Melepas genggaman mereka, tangannya segera membuka kancing seragam _gakuran_ milik Izuku yang sedang terhipnotis oleh permainan mereka.

Ciuman terlepas. Izuku mendesah lemas, Katsuki menggeram tertahan.

Dada yang naik turun, bibir bengkak, air liur yang mengotori ranjang, hingga pipi bintik yang merona; semuanya berhasil membuat Katsuki menyeringai, menatap Izuku dengan napas yang terputus serta wajah merah layaknya pelacur.

"_Kau milikku."_

Walau setengah sadar, ia mendengar penggalan kalimat itu dengan jelas.

_Izuku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi saat pakaiannya dilepas dan Katsuki kembali menciumnya._

.

.

.

**WHEN NIGHT FALLS**

**My Hero Academia by Horikoshi Kouhei**

**When Night Falls by stillewolfie**

**Katsuki B. & Izuku M.**

OOC, modified canon, shounen-ai, typos, etc.

.

.

.

Di tengah malam, Izuku terbangun.

Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah atap kamar dengan lampu yang dimatikan. Ia memahami bahwa udara sangatlah dingin, mengingat dirinya memiliki kebiasaan untuk terus membuka jendela saat malam hingga petang. Segala sesuatu di dalamnya terlihat biasa—perabotan yang tersusun rapi dari meja sampai kasur, susunan figur All Might dari yang terkecil, sedang, terbesar, hingga poster dengan latar belakang warna biru, putih, dan merah. Kegelapan membuat matanya buta, namun ia paham bahwa malam ini terlihat biasa tanpa suatu perubahan.

Genggaman pada selimut mengerat. Pelipis dihiasi oleh keringat walau angin terus meringsut datang. Napasnya sedikit tersengal, lantas mata tertutup. Ia nikmati kegelapan. Ia pahami segala sesuatu yang ada. Ia mencoba untuk tidak tertidur dalam waktu yang lama. Mimpi barusan membuatnya gila. Mimpi yang menjadi bunga tidur telah menghancurkan suasana hati untuk beristirahat. Mimpi akan dicium oleh teman masa kecil tentu sangatlah tidak pantas.

"_Kau milikku."_

Izuku ingin tertawa.

_Sejak kapan Katsuki mampu berkata seperti itu? Terlebih lagi, __**padanya**__?_

Ia yakin kiamat akan segera datang.

Pemuda itu menarik napas kuat. Uap dingin menjadi perubahan pertama di salah satu kamar asrama.

Bakugou Katsuki adalah lelaki yang paling mudah dimengerti: untuk dirinya, untuk teman-temannya, untuk orang tuanya, serta masyarakat yang berhasil mengenal melalui berita akan insiden penyelamatan beberapa tahun silam. Katsuki adalah seseorang yang tidak ingin kalah. Katsuki adalah sosok pekerja keras. Katsuki ingin dipandang hebat. Katsuki bermimpi menjadi pahlawan nomor satu dan melampaui prestasi sang legenda. Katsuki memiliki kepribadian keras. Katsuki adalah makhluk asosial. Dia berisik. Dia pemarah. Dia mudah meledak. Dia hebat. Dia _hampir_ sempurna.

Izuku melihat Katsuki sebagai salah satu saingan. Izuku mengakui bahwa segala yang ada di dalam diri Katsuki adalah kesempurnaan—terlepas dari sikap barbar, mulut yang selalu menyebut kalimat tidak sopan, serta tangan yang hampir setiap hari mengacungkan jari tengah.

Izuku memahami Katsuki dengan sangat baik.

Alasannya sederhana,

— karena pertemanan masa kecil membuat mereka sulit terlepas.

Disiksa dari kecil bukanlah alasan yang pantas apabila dipikirkan. Izuku tahu, sejak Katsuki mendapatkan bakatnya sebagai seorang pahlawan, hubungan kian renggang dan mereka pun tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan baik. Katsuki yang terlalu meninggikan hati, serta Izuku yang tidak memiliki kenangan manis. Bocah pirang selalu mengganggap dirinya yang terbaik, sedangkan si cupu Deku hanyalah anak buah yang tidak memiliki bakat sama sekali. _Bagi Katsuki, Izuku hanyalah hama. Bagi Katsuki, Izuku tidak mungkin hebat seperti dirinya. Bagi Katsuki, Izuku adalah teman masa kecil yang tidak punya harapan._

_Lagi_, Izuku dapat memahaminya dengan sangat baik.

Izuku berkedip di tengah kegelapan, mencoba untuk menghalau kesedihan yang sempat membuat dadanya sesak.

— lantas, _mengapa mimpi tersebut datang: menghampirinya, menggerogotinya, mengulitinya seolah peristiwa tersebut adalah nyata?_

Izuku tidak tahu. Dia berusaha untuk tidak ingin mencari tahu. Dia memang tidak mau tahu.

Karena mau bagaimana pun—perasaannya tidak akan berubah, seperti hubungan mereka yang selalu terkait tanpa adanya pemahaman.

Izuku menghela napas, pandangan tak pernah lepas dari plafon kamar.

— _renungan seperti ini nyatanya tidak buruk juga._

Izuku berniat menggeser tubuhnya, memeluk guling. Dia menghadap tembok kamar, mencoba mengosongkan pikiran dan tertidur dengan sebuah mimpi. Ketika kegelapan lain datang akibat kedua mata yang tertutup, suatu penggerakan berhasil membuat dirinya beku akibat terkejut.

Ada tangan lain yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya—erat, tak membuat sesak.

Izuku memucat._ Tidak mungkin, 'kan? Ini kamarnya!_

Ia tahu bahwa Yuuei menyediakan satu kamar untuk masing-masing siswa. Ia mengingat dengan jelas bahwa Mineta Minoru telah keluar dari kamar berjam-jam yang lalu setelah iseng meminjam tugas yang akan dikumpulkan keesokan harinya. Ia sadar bahwa tidak ada lagi pengunjung setelah lelaki dengan bakat buah anggur. Iris hijau terbuka lebar, menelan ludah adalah hal yang dilakukan.

Izuku hampir memekik ketika tubuhnya kembali ditarik, pelukan mengerat secara otomatis. Pemuda itu mencoba melirik, hingga miliknya kembali membulat karena rambut pirang berhasil menggelitiki pipinya yang berbintik.

— _sejak kapan Kacchan ada di sini, bersamanya?_

Bakugou Katsuki berada di belakangnya, di sampingnya—tertidur begitu lelap. Kedua mata tertutup, alis tak lagi mengerut, bibir terkatup. Tidak ada pandangan marah, tidak ada ucapan jahat, tidak ada tingkah berlebihan. Katsuki hanya diam, berbaring, memeluknya, bernapas begitu teratur: tidak ada kesakitan, tidak ada ejekan, tidak ada sebutan meremehkan.

Katsuki ada di sana, bersama Izuku yang terdiam tidak paham.

Dari mana Katsuki masuk? Sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang sedang orang ini lakukan? Mengapa—

_Ah._

Pandangan Izuku kian melunak.

Biarlah. _Persetan dengan apa yang saat ini mereka lakukan._

Udara dingin tidak lagi dirasakan. Pelukan Katsuki yang mendadak membuat kehangatan dapat dirasakan oleh sang pemilik kamar. Pemuda berambut hijau tidak mau berpikir macam-macam. Ia juga tidak peduli bagaimana bisa sang nomor tiga berhasil masuk ke kamarnya—ah, mungkin dari jendela?

Napas Katsuki yang teratur menggelitiki telinga hingga leher Izuku, membuatnya membeliak dan bertahan dengan pipi merona.

Tetapi, perasaan tenang tetap berada di sana—memeluknya, menggenggam erat, mencoba melindunginya dari udara juga luka.

Sejak kapan Katsuki bisa dekat seperti ini? Sejak kapan pemuda itu bisa diraih? Sejak kapan dia, Bakugou Katsuki, rela mendekatkan diri ke pecundang yang selalu dipandang rendah dalam diri, Midoriya Izuku?

Berada di Yuuei membuat semuanya berubah. Izuku tumbuh menjadi kuat, mendekati Katsuki dari segi kekuatan. Namun, perasaan mereka tetaplah sama, tidak ada perubahan: menjauh perlahan-lahan. Terlebih sejak Katsuki sadar bahwa Izuku membohonginya akan keberadaan bakat—padahal hal tersebut adalah kenyataan yang telah pupus karena pertemuan Izuku dengan All Might di bawah jembatan tua.

Pandangan Izuku mengabur, bibir gemetar bukan karena takut. Melainkan perasaan haru serta kesedihan dengan cintanya yang takkan terwujud.

_Ini adalah kesempatan langka, bukankah begitu?_

Oleh sebab itu, Izuku membalikkan tubuh—tanpa suara, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan lelaki yang sedang memeluk. Kini, mereka berhadapan. Kini, mereka bertatapan satu arah. Kini, Izuku memandang wajah Katsuki yang tegas. Kini, jemari penuh bekas luka mencoba untuk mengelus pipi mulus yang tak terbalut apa-apa.

Kini, Izuku ada di sana, memandangi Katsuki dengan lekat.

Izuku menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. _Baik jauh mau pun dekat, Kacchan tetaplah tampan._

Karena itulah, Izuku membalas pelukan Katsuki dan menariknya untuk mendekat. Iris hijau terlihat merana, membeliak seolah saat ini adalah malam pertama juga terakhir untuk dirinya melihat teman masa kecil yang selalu ia rindukan kebaikannya. Hela napas panjang telah dikeluarkan, kedua mata tertutup saat tangan beranjak turun guna mengelus punggung Katsuki yang hanya dibalut oleh kaus hitam.

"Kacchan," Izuku memanggil. Tentu saja, tidak ada respon. "Aku menyukaimu."

— tetap, tidak ada suara. Pengakuan itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan kita bisa bersama. Maksudku, aku tahu kau tak mungkin mau bersamaku, tapi—tetap saja," Izuku terkekeh tanpa suara. "Rasanya sulit membayangkan tidak ada Kacchan di sampingku, mengawasiku, melihatku tumbuh dan berhasil melampauimu. Aku ingin hebat seperti Kacchan. Aku tidak mau berjalan di belakangmu. Aku ingin bersisian—mendampingimu, menjadi pahlawan yang hebat."

Bibir digigit. Izuku tahu bahwa dirinya terlihat seperti gadis yang patah hati. Tetapi, memang begitu, kini: _hatinya telah patah, menangis, mencoba untuk menjauh, namun sangatlah sulit untuk terjadi._

Dihirupnya aroma Katsuki yang asing namun menenangkan. Izuku tersenyum getir. "Aku merasa kau mulai jauh. Meninggalkanku. Tapi, aku tahu inilah yang terbaik. Aku juga tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa hidup—" Napasnya tercekat, bayangan Shigaraki Tomura yang mengincarnya tampak terlihat di dalam otak. Jantung berdegup tidak enak, iris hijau kembali merana. "—jadi, jangan terlalu jahat padaku…"

Hubungan yang tidak akrab. Katsuki yang selalu tidak peduli terhadap Izuku. Katsuki yang memilih untuk bergaul dengan Kirishima Eijirou dibanding berbicara dengannya. Ketinggian hati melewati langit adalah halangan. Katsuki yang memalingkan muka. Katsuki yang menolak bekerjasama. Izuku paham bahwa mereka tidak akan kembali ke sedia kala—saat Katsuki rela menggenggam tangannya untuk menangkap kumbang di tengah hutan.

Bayangan kembali datang saat Shigaraki Tomura berhasil menangkapnya di pusat perbelanjaan. Berbisik kepadanya seolah nyawa berada dalam ancaman. Berbicara seperti ingin menyebut bahwa Izuku berada dalam genggamannya. Menekan seolah bersumpah akan mencabut nyawa Izuku adalah tujuan hidupnya.

Izuku bukan tidak yakin dengan kemampuannya, _tetapi … ada berjuta hal kemungkinan dapat terjadi, 'kan?_

"Bagaimana jika aku mati?" Izuku mengeratkan pelukan. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya dan tidak sadar akan ketegangan yang berasal dari tubuh seseorang. "Jika aku pergi, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau menyesal? Apa kau akan menangisiku? Apa Kacchan akan senang saat tahu kalau aku sudah tidak ada? _Tidak ada lagi pengganggu di dunia ini_, begitu yang kau pikirkan…" Izuku menutup mata, ia mulai lelah. Ia tidak sadar akan racauannya yang mulai tidak jelas. "Kalau aku ada di posisi itu … rasanya sangat sulit, kau tahu. Membayangkan Kacchan tidak ada di sini, bersamaku—" Napasnya mulai teratur, kantuk pun menerjang pilu. "—itu adalah sebuah mimpi buruk…"

Midoriya Izuku jatuh tertidur. Kali ini, ia benar-benar terlelap dalam kantuk.

Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa sekarang, lima menit setelah dirinya terlelap, terbangun seseorang—menatapnya, memelototinya, memasang ekspresi yang amat sulit untuk dijelaskan.

_Jika Izuku menghilang, maka yang dirasakan oleh Katsuki adalah ketakutan._

Bakugou Katsuki membeku, lantas ia mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh Izuku. Bayangan negatif mendadak muncul, membuatnya berada dalam gelombang kejut.

_Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Izuku._

_Tidak ada yang boleh membuat pemuda itu terluka sedikit pun._

_Tidak akan Katsuki biarkan racauan Izuku terwujud._

Karena itulah, pelukan seolah tidak ingin kehilangan tengah dilakukan. Katsuki mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya—menghilangkan imajinasi brengsek yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa lagi tertidur nyenyak. Ia takut. Ya, _dia takut_. Jika dirinya tertidur, maka Izuku tidak ada lagi di sana—di pelukannya, bersamanya.

"Tidak akan, Deku—" Katsuki menggeram, bersumpah akan menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang akan merampas Izuku darinya. "—tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi, apalagi sampai meninggalkanku."

Izuku tidak mendengar, Katsuki sudah bersumpah.

"Kau milikku," Ia berbisik. "Kau hanya milikku."

Walau hubungan mereka tetap berada di fase ini, Katsuki akan melindungi Izuku dengan baik—dari apapun yang jahat, dari apapun yang berniat menghilangkan nyawa, bahkan dari manusia setengah-setengah yang sudah memberikan tanda akan cinta pada teman masa kecilnya.

Katsuki meringsut mendekat. Ia cium kening Izuku yang sudah terlelap menuju dunia khayalan.

Ia pun menutup mata, menyusul Izuku ke dalam mimpi sampai petang menjelang.

.

.

_and when the daylight comes i'll have to go  
but tonight i'm gonna hold you so close_

_'cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
but tonight i need to hold you so close_

**inspired** by – maroon five: **daylight  
the fourth full album soundtrack: overexposed **

.

.

**_ended_**

.

.

**A/N**: lagi rindu sama pasangan ini.

**mind to review?**


End file.
